Fish out of Water
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Elena Gabriele, 12 year old girl from district 4 has been placed in the 69th hunger games will she survive.
1. Chapter 1-New Day

Chapter 1-New Day

"Elena get up, seriously I don't have all day." Ellie's mum called from the bottom of the stairs, I got up groaning after getting up to fast. Putting on a small dark blue, long sleaved dress and not even bothered about putting on any shoes. I bounced downstairs grabbing my rug sack on the way down, you see my mother was a physician she was very skilled at that, and because I still was too young to help on the fishing boats that what my older brother did. I came from a family of 6 my dad wasn't around anymore so he didn't count.

Out of my siblings the oldest was Tyson he was around 21 and was my favourite brother of all sadly he wasn't home very often he already had a wife and a little one on the way. There was my oldest sister Felicity she was 18 she was cool I suppose she was lucky her birthday was tomorrow so she just missed the reaping. Then came Sapphire, she was 16 and was my least favourite sister she was fairly nasty towards me, Tyson had his suspicions she was simply jealous. You see I was always dads even when he was alive, daddy's little girl, Jenson told me that back when he was alive dad worshiped the ground she walked on. That I supposed would bring me to my brother Jenson he wasn't my favourite brother, he was my best friend even though he was two years older than me he was like my other half. Then there was me I was the youngest, smallest and skinniest of all of my siblings standing a 4'5 with the familiar family/district traits such as the sandy blond hair, the blue eyes and the tanned skin my 12th birthday was a few weeks ago and it was my first time being put in the reaping.

As I made my way to the breakfast table I saw my options for breakfast Barramundi or smoked salmon. Seriously, I know we where the fishing district but there's got to be something better than this. I suppose we had it better than some people, well maybe not some people, more like a lot of people. From what Jenson told me he learned from Tidal who learned from Josh that the people in the agricultural and mining districts where starving and most fighting and killing each other for food. I knew they must have over done it but it seemed that a lot of people in my district thought the same way. Today I was given the job of collecting fish oil from the lower town, then I was to purchase fish from the market which admittingly wasn't my actual job it's just the one dished onto me because Sapphire was too lazy to bother and she was favoured greatly by mother.

As I walked towards the lower town I saw all of the fishers out on their boats about a hundred of them lined up and ready for the long and tiring day ahead of them, somewhere out there was Tyson and his brother in-laws Jarred and Michael who were probably the funniest guys around. After I collected the fish oil, I headed out to the market where I had purchased Whitefish, sardines and rainbow trout for my mum's tasty 3 fish stew.

Dinner that night was great, mum surely didn't disappoint we spent the eve of the reaping sitting at the table together as a family trying to pretend that tomorrow would just be like any other we smiled and joked even Sapphire was in a good mood. Then we went to bed and all of my fears started to take over, what if I was chosen? Even worse what if Jenson was chosen? I even was scared that maybe Sapphire could get selected. My door silently opened, I looked up seeing Jenson enter the room and lying down next to me. It felt slightly better after that and I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-The Reaping

Chapter 2-The reaping

Today I had decided it would be like any other, I would get up, get dressed, have breakfast, attend the reaping and act like it wasn't a great deal, go about my daily chores and I would be on my way. Like all the previous hunger games I was to dress up, even though last time I wasn't to be placed in the reaping we still dressed up. I selected a pale white dress which came to my knees and had short sleeves. I put on one of my 3 pairs of shoes given to me by my sisters after they grew out of them. I tied my hair out into a ponytail leaving my side fringe hanging out smiling at myself in the mirror before heading down stairs and met by my mother who was having to deal with a complaining Jenson who refused to where a buttoned up shirt that was a light beige colour. Over the past years Jenson has picked up this fuss about a year ago the stubborn 13 year old had to be held down by my sisters and I after he had given us the slip. I admit it must have been hard for him having to live with 4 girls under one roof.

After my mother smiled at the 4 four of us we where lead out of the house towards the town square. Because my family and I were fairly well off we hadn't needed to write our names down more than the necessary requirements for the tessera. My mother and Felicity kissed each of us on the head before walking off to join the queue to watch two of us get chosen. Jason headed over to the boys line and Sapphire and I went to the girl's line. I yelped when they poked the needle into my finger to sign on the dotted line. Then I was pushed and shoved around by the peacekeepers to get into my age line. Then the reaping had finally began when Mayor Neptune Garcellous and our district 4 escort Romilda Vandicute stat down on the stage chairs, I looked over to the side of the stage and saw our victors standing there with a calm expression on their face, the two of them Mags who had been here longer then just about everyone in the district, she had won the 9th hunger games. Then Finnick who had won the 65th games about 4 years ago he was around 18 now but when he had won he was the youngest tribute to win in a long time. Sapphire he was cute and all, Felicity was in his history class back when they were younger and called him too cheeky for Sapphires own good. So like every year our Mayor who was reaching age 70 and a was probably the dullest person I had ever met, read out the history of the hunger games and yada, yada, yada. Before I knew it Romilda the horrid my friends used to joke around had gotten ready to pick out the names as usual it was sort of a tradition all the Districts participated on Lady's first.

"The female tribute for district 4 of the 69th annual hunger games is" she paused for a dramatic affect "Elena Gabriele."

Everyone in front of me suddenly moved a part, I was frozen, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run. The peacekeepers started to lead me onto the stage, I turned around and tried to run but they grabbed me and started to drag me. I fought harder desperate to get away, the lifted me up and started to carry me onto the stage, I looked desperately for Sapphire to do something but she turned away from me.

"Please, Sapphire, please" I called out, she still didn't look at me. The peacekeeper placed me down on the ground at the bottom of the steps forcing me to move up them. I walked slowly up the stairs tears streaming down my face as I looked at my mum's heartbroken face and Tyson soothing circles on her back giving me a reassuring look.

"Well isn't this...ah...lovely" Romilda said in her capital like voice reaching for my hand that of which I didn't give to her. I looked at Mages and Finnick my new mentors, Mages had a sad expression as she looked at me seeming extremely upset. Finnick just looked the other way showing that he didn't seem interested.

"Ah... and the male tribute from district 4 for the 69th hunger games is...Ian Waylee"

I saw a nervous looking 14 year old staring in disbelief he made his way up to the stage before I heard in a rough voice.

"I volunteer as tribute" I looked through the crowd and saw Riley Kinnon a muscular boy in Felicity's grade called out, he was enormous standing at 6'2 already, when he walked up the stairs I thought I was going to be squashed. Any thought on making it though the games was thrown out the window as soon as I had seen him.

"Well, shake hands will you" she told us, I looked up at Riley in fear he growled slightly at me before squeezing my hand in a tight grip.

The ceremony had ended and we were taken into the main building. As soon as I had entered I leaned against the wall and fell down terrified. Mages came up and offered her hand out to me giving a weak smiled, I held onto her hand and stood up. Tears still rolled down my face as Riley rolled his eyes at my cowardliness. I was lead to the back room where I was confronted by my family who were crying along with me my oldest brother Tyson lifted my up and hugged me so tight patting me soothingly on my back. Growing up Tyson sort of raised me as his own, if I had problems I would go to him and he would solve them for me. The last person I hugged was Sapphire who kept apologising over and over and over, somehow though no matter how much she isn't to blame to this day I still hadn't forgiven her. The peacekeepers dragged me out and pushed me onto the train before I could object, then we where off.


End file.
